Aku Cemburu, Brengsek!
by R. Hemmeligt
Summary: Lovino Vargas hanya tidak sengaja membacanya. Ia mungkin merasa menyesal, mungkin juga tidak. Yang jelas, ia kesal sekali.. "Persetan dengan Antonio dan tugas-tugasku! Dasar brengsek!"/Two or maybe Three-shots! /Warning: BL! Gaje!/SpaMano


**Aku Cemburu, Brengsek!**

**_Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu_**

**_Warning: BL! First fic. Gaje. Don't like just don't read._**

**Sabtu, 20 April 2013 – 09.00 am**

Lovino Vargas terbangun dengan terengah. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Ya, dia mimpi buruk. Ia tidak bisa mengingat begitu jelas mimpinya itu, seperti biasa.

"Ah, sudahlah..." ujarnya. Ia sekali lagi menguap, lalu memeluk gulingnya sembari meraba-raba tempat tidurnya, mencari ponselnya.

**09.10 am. No missed call. No message.**

Ia lalu mendengus. Tidak ada kabar dari Antonio. Apa mungkin Antonio masih tidur? Ah, mungkin saja, kan? Ia lalu mengela nafasnya, menghidupkan laptopnya sambil melangkah keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali ke kamarnya, dengan beberapa buah tomat dan segelas susu.

Ia menatap LCD laptopnya dalam diam sambil meneguk cairan putih itu. Ia berpikir sejenak untuk membuat tugasnya, tapi mengingat ini hari sabtu, kenapa tidak santai dulu?

Ia membuka _web browser_nya, lalu mengklik salah satu situs jejaring sosial. Ia awalnya ingin mengecek sesuatu, sampai ketika halaman jejaring sosial itu ter_load _sempurna dan menampilkan nama Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

"Ah, si tomat brengsek itu lupa _log out_, rupanya..." ucap Lovino santai. Ia baru saja ingin mengklik _link log out_ ketika satu _private message_ masuk ke akun milik Antonio.

'Dari cewek.. Huh? Belgium?' Pemuda Roma itu lalu membuka pesan itu, dan membacanya.

.

* * *

**_Florinda Maes - 09:23 am_**

_ Ik hou ook van jou, Spanje. :3_

* * *

.

'Huh? Apa-apaan? Dan.. Spain duluan yang memulainya?' Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya dan meletakkan tomatnya, menggerakkan _scroll_nya keatas, membaca pesan-pesan itu, tanpa rasa bersalah.

.

* * *

**_ Antonio Fernández Carriedo – 08:32 am_**

_ Hai, Belgie~ Apa kabar? Kabarku tidak begitu baik. Aku sekarang sedang di Madrid, mengurus urusan-urusan tidak penting ini. Hahaha. Ah, iya, aku memimpikanmu lho, Belgie~ Mimpinya aneh~ _

_ Ah, aku minta nomor ponselmu ya~_

* * *

.

Lovino lalu menggerakkan _scroll_nya sedikit ke bawah, membaca pesan selanjutnya.

.

* * *

**_ Florinda Maes – 08:48 am_**

_ Aku baik-baik saja._

_ Heh? Kau mempimpikanku? _

* * *

**_ Antonio Fernández Carriedo – 08:51 am_**

_ Iya, aku memimpikanmu. Ingat saat aku kecelakaan di Belanda waktu itu? Saat aku pulang dari rumah sakit dan belum diizinkan untuk beraktivitas, kerjaanku hanya makan, minum obat dan __tidur. Hahaha. Saat itu aku bermimpi kau ada di sampingku, Belgie~ Kau merawatku, meminumkanku obat dan memberiku makan. Kau sungguuuuh baik._

* * *

**_ Antonio Fernández Carriedo – 08:54 am_**

_ Ah, Belgie~ Aku harus bekerja lagi sekarang. Haha. Mantener el espíritu, Belgie~ Te quiero como siempre~_

* * *

**_ Florinda Maes – 09:23 am_**

_ Ik hou ook van jou, Spanje. :3_

* * *

.

Lovino Vargas terdiam beberapa menit. Membaca pesan-pesan itu berulang-ulang.

Antonio belum menghubunginya sejak pagi, tapi ia sempat _chatting_ dengan cewek Belgium itu.

Antonio memimpikan cewek itu…

"Fuck you, tomato bastard!" teriaknya kesal sambil menutup laptopnya kasar. Ia melangkah ke dapur, mengambil beberapa botol wine disana dan kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

"Persetan dengan Antonio dan tugas-tugasku! Dasar brengsek!" teriaknya marah. Ia meneguk wine langsung dari botolnya. Hingga beberapa jam kemudian, sang Roma tertidur nyenyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- To be continued -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_Mantener el espíritu, Belgie: "Tetap semangat, Belgie"_**

**_*Te quiero como siempre: "Aku mencintaimu, selalu"_**

**_*Ik hou ook van jou, Spanje: "Aku juga mencintaimu, Spain"_**

.

.

.

Author note:

**Oke, maaf ceritanya gaje dan terlalu pendek. Maaf sekali. Ini fic pertama saya. Entah ada yang baca atau nggak, tapi tetap, saya mohon bantuannya untuk semua kekurangan saya. Err—dan maaf storylinenya gaje, judulnya gaje, segalanya gaje. Maaf…**

**Untuk yang sudah baca dan masih ingin membaca, terima kasih.**

Review? :3


End file.
